The present invention relates to computer processing, and more specifically to event processing.
An event is an occurrence of some activity in a business application that is important to other applications in an enterprise. For example, the occurrence of an event may trigger an action in another business application or it may simply trigger data movement.
In large organizations, tens of millions of events occur every day but not all events or event occurrences are of equal importance. Providing insight requires the ability to determine when a pattern of related or seemingly unrelated events from one or more sources has occurred and to coordinate the execution of the responses to the pattern of events.
Complex event processing allows for detection of, and responses to, patterns in streams of simpler events. An example of a pattern is: if events A and B occur and event C does not occur in <time frame>, then do X, Y, and Z after <time frame>.